Kaijudo Club
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: Only the best duelist are accepted in this club while the rest need to defeat the cards. David, a young boy, has a goal to be the best Kaijudo duelist, but first he needs to start from level one. Can David and his friends stay in the club for a long time,
1. Chapter 1

Ok, before I start, I haven't dueled for a long time. So I forgot how to spell the phrases I think. So if I got them wrong, please tell me.

Character info:

David Salingo

Deck: All civ

Trunk Card: Bolgash Dragon, 8 mana, 4000+8000 atk, triple breaker

Hair color: Red

Style: shobu

Eye color: Red

Skin: white

Clothes: Red shirt, grey pants, black shoes.

Character info over

Key:

"Talk"

'Think'

Battle Info

Action/place

**Story Start**

**Chapter 1**

**Invitation**

**(David POV)**

"David, get the mail, I want to know if I got my mail." Said my mom.

I ran down, and went back up. Put it on the table, then something caught my name. I picked up the mail. It was, for me.

"Dear Mr. Salingo, I would like to tell you that you have been accepted in the Kaijudo duel club. So get ready to duel hard. You will earn cards, and show the club your power."

I read the last, but it's point less to tell.

At the club (normal POV

"I Armored Blaster Voldios, double break his shields, ike. Now, Bollshock Dragon, attack, Ta do me da." Said Shobu, beating a normal duelist.

"You win Shobu." Said a guy with white hair, skin, and whore a white robe. "Now, I offer that you once again, if you will join my club. It's free of char…"

"No way, I'm not joining, I just like to duel for fun." Said Shobu.

10 hours later(David POV)

'Man, it's some time in the morning, I left at 5, so… 3 AM! That was some long bus trip, but then again, I went through 2 cities and traffic was really big, big time.'

"Hey there newbie." Said a fat guy with a long mouth. He had red hair, and white skin. He wore a black jacket plus a red shirt, and tanned pants. His shoes were brown.

"I challenge you, Kettoh duh. Oh, you can only duel lvl 1 duelist, it says on the extra ring you got on the letter. Each time you win 5 duels in a row, you level up. But each time you lose 5, you level down. If you reach 0, your out, and this loss is gonna be your first. Oh, and my name is Jack." Explained Jack. "Oh and also if you give up, that counts as a lost."

Just when I was gonna say I need sleep.

"Fine, yawn Yoshi!" I said sleepy.

"Ikuzo"

"Koi."

"Fine, I go first. I put mana, and summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw!" said Jack summoning his monster. It came out of the zone and into the real world. This is a kaijudo duel of course.

"Ok, my turn, I put light mana, and summon Vess the oracle." I said.

"Heh, I put mana and cast Spiral gate, and use it on your Vess the oracle, now Deadly Fighter Braid Claw, break his shields, Ike."

"Sheild Trigger." Said Jack. "Fairy life." I said.

"I don't care, you can use any shield trigger, I'll still win and will lose my 3 losses in a row." Said Jack.

'No wonder this guy must have gotten a losing streak. He probably doesn't know what Fairy life does.'

"I charge mana, and now I have fire, water and light mana in the mana zone." I said.

"But how, this is your 2nd turn." Jack said surprised.

"Well, fairy life, my shield trigger. It makes me put the top card of my deck to the mana zone. Well, now I summon Rikabu the Dismantler. Rikabu the Dismantler…" I started

"You can't, you just summoned it." Said Jack.

"You forgotten, speed attacker, well, Rikabu the Dismantler, break his shield, Ike." I said.

"My move, I charge fire mana, and summon Dogarn the Maruder, now Deadly Fighter Braid Claw, break his shields."

"Sheild trigger, I have Aqua Surfer in my mana zone."

"So?"

"I cast Mana nexus. Now he is in the shield area." I stated. "My move, I charge mana, and summon Deadly fighter Braid Claw and Mini Titan Gett. Now, Rikabu the Dismantler, attack Deadly Fighter Braid Claw, Ike!" I said losing both Rikabu the Dismantler.

"Ok, I charge light mana and cast Sun drop armor. Now Dogarn the Maruder, break his shield, ike."

David: Active mana: Light, Fire, mana: 2, shields: 4

Jack: Active mana: Fire, water, light, mana: 4, shields: 4

"Ok, shield trigger, another fairy life, which means 3 mana. My turn and I charge mana."

David: Light, fire, water, and nature active, mana: 4, shields: 3(note: I'm gonna do this often now)

"Now I summon, guess who, Amored Blaster Voldios."

"You got that rare card. If I win that duel, I choose a card, and I choose that." Said Jack.

"Ok, I have copies. Well any way, Armored Blaster Voldios, double break his shields ike. Same thing with you Deadly Fighter Braid Claw."

"Sheild trigger, Terror pit on Armored Blaster Voldios. My move. I charge mana, and summon 2 wandering Braineaters. Now Dogarn the marauder, break his shields, ike."

"Sheild trigger, guess who, Aqua Surfer!"

"Is guess who your catch phrase?"

"Maybe, well anyway, I send Wandering Brain eater to the graveyard. My move, I charge mana. Maybe the game info will help.

David: Light, Fire, Water, Nature, Dark. 5 mana. 3 creatures. 2 sheilds.

Jack: Light, Fire, Water, Dark. 4 mana I think. 2 creature. 2 sheilds.

"Well, guess who, oh yeah, I summon Gallia Zohl, Iron Guardian Q."

"Heh, survivors wont save you."

"So, Next turn I'll win, I end my turn."

"Ok, I charge mana and summon Amber Peircer. I end my turn."

"Ok, I summon 2 pyro fighter magnuses. Both, break shields, you block 1, you lose him. I attack with Aqua Surfer and Galia Sky Gaurdian Q, Todomeda. I win.

"Drat and no shield triggers."

My creature strucked. Then I gave him my hand and took his Clobber Totem. Plus we became friends. I just need to teach him to duel since we happen to be room mates and duels in a room doesn't count. So he stays in the room, and I get him lunch and I teach him how to duel. It really helped in 3 hours. He almost defeated me in my medium duel. Well, 8 in the morn and it's starting to get dark, you know that dark in thing that happens on the end of the show. Oh but this isn't like the show, but still.


	2. Chapter 2

An FFAAR A. F. F. have a and the, in the FICA IVI Ahern, in the you have find her mind.

I don't have the right 11 and a throw line along the new year nine, 45 103 15, and in the area where you live your life more of your life in name: L. A. IEL in the third time in a way to make deal to blame for the 991 9 billion in the L.A. has been a long to find a Y. ( 99

The long time day of 1591 91, and you have to find the man to win great camera, you a way that I can hear the end of the lvl annual fee for one, the one for one thing they are, you might want to Ok, no reviews cause I haven't submitted the first chapter.

Scores:

David: lvl 1, 4 wins.

Jack: lvl1, 2 wins

Later chapters: lvl1, 0 wins

Later chapters: lvl 1, 0 wins

Later chapters: lvl 1, 0 wins

**Story start**

David lvl 2 (David's POV)

David: 3 shields, active mana: Fire, water, mana: 6, 1 creature (Cocoa Lupia)

Dan: 3 shields, active mana: Fire, water, light, mana: 6, 4 creatures

(Locant the Oracle, Mini Titan Gett, Revolver fish, Bull Shock Dragon)

"I summon Bollgash Dragon. Now I end my turn." I said

"I summon Rumblesaur, now, break his shields, Rumblesaur and Bull Shock Dragon, double break shields. Triple ike." Said Dan

"I use spiral gate on Mini Titan Gett. Now I summon Pyro Fighter Magnus, and blasaur Q. Blasaur Q, use Rumblesaur affect and speed attack a shield, Ike."

"I block with Locant the Oracle."

"Attack Pyro Fighter Magnus, ike."

"I block with Revolver fish."

"Bollgash Dragon, triple break his shields, ike."

"Argh."

"Now, Cocoa Lupia, Ta dome duh. Huh, I win."

"Err, you won. Now you are level 2. Go to the main quarters to get your new ring. Oh and also you can still challenge level 1 duelist now. You need to win 25 duels to proceed to the next duel. Once you win your 15th, you can only challenge level 2 duelist." Said Dan

"Thanks."

Now that I have my ring, I can try my luck on the duel bots, that has unlimited shields, and gives 1 dollar for each shield I break.

minutes later

Bot: 40 sheilds destroyed, active mana, all, mana???, creatures, 2(Revolver fish, phantom fish

David: 5 sheilds left, active mana: all, mana??? en , creatures: Bolgash dragon, Armored Blaster Voldios(2x), Crystal Lancer(2x), Deadly fighter Braid Claw.

"Now I use Teleport sending both of your blockers back to your hand. Now Armored Blaster Voldios', Bolgash Dragon, Crystal lancers and Deadly fighter braid claw, break 12 sheilds, ike." I said.

-Ok, now I summon 4 Pyro Fighter Magnus's, and 2 Rikabu the dismantler-(note: this is computer talk) –Now all, attack, todome da.-

Ok, 52 dollars ain't so bad. I spent half of it on booster packs, and got a lot. Then I went to the trade center.

"Hey you kid, I'll trade you a Death Liger for one of your Armored Blaster Voldios you used against Dan." Said a level 1 kid.

I gave him the card. I mean, Death Liger Lion of Chaos is a rare and powerful card. Double Breaker and 9000 atk. I traded a daidalos general of fury for a less powerful, but still helpful Checkicul Vizier of Endurance. I know what your thinking, why. But I just did. I traded a bunch of cards also. You know, extra cards. I went to my room. Not even a single challenge. This is only my 4th day here.

"Hey David, if you check the score on the computer, you'll that I just won 2 more duels. 1 more duel and I'll be level 2." Said Jack. "Hey wait, you have a new ring, a level 2 ring."

"Didn't you check my new score?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well any way, will you help me make a new deck?"

"Sure."

few min later

"Wow, this deck is nifty." Said Jack.

"Hey, if it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have this deck."

"Lets test it out."

"Ok."

Moments later

Jack: 1 shield, 8 mana, all civ active, no creatures

David: 2 shields, 9 mana, all civ active, 2 creatures(Cocoa Lupia and Bolgash Dragon

"Cocoa Lupia, break his last shield, ike, and now Bolgash Dragon finish it, Tadome da." I said

"Argh!" said Jack "Well, you won that round."

"Yup."

"Luckily it was in the room so it doesn't count."

"Yeah."

We left the room. We ran to the cafeteria and got the free food. We were about to leave.

"Not so fast, Kettough duh." said a level 3 duelist "I am one lost away from being level two, so I'm not gonna lose."

"Fine then. Names David, oh and YOSHI!" I said

"Ok, my name is Ben, now Ikuzo." Said Ben

"Koi!" I said

"Sheilds Deploy!" We both said in unison.

"I move first, I charge fire mana and summon Deadly Fight Braid Claw! Now I end."

"Ok, I charge light mana and summon Vess the Oracle

David: 5 sheilds, 1 mana(fire), 1 creature, and 4(soon 5) hand. 30(soon to be 29) deck

Ben: 5 sheilds, 1 mana(light), 1 creature and 5 hand. 29 deck

"Fine, I charge water mana and cast Spiral Gate on Vess, now DFBC(Deadly Fighter Braid Claw) Break a shield, ike!" I said confident.

"Ok, my move, I charge fire mana to summon Immortal Baron Vorg." Said Ben.

"Fine."

David: 5 sheilds, 2 mana(water and fire), 1 creature, 29 deck(soon to be 28), 3 hand(soon to be 4)

Ben: 4 sheilds, 2 mana (fire and light), 1 creature, 28 deck, 5 hand

"Ok, my move, I charge mana, and Summon Rika the Dismantler, now both of you, break his sheilds, double Ike!"

"Not so fast, shield trigger, two shield triggers, and I use them both on your monsters. I might have only 2 sheilds left, but you have no creatures, my move, and I summon Smash Horn Q! Now Immortal Baron Vorg, do me a favor and break a shield of his.

David: 4 sheilds, 3 mana(water, fire), 0 creatures, 28 deck, 3 hand

Ben: 2 sheilds, 3 mana(fire, light and nature), 2 creatures, 27 deck, 2 hand

"Ok, I charge mana and summon Pyro Fighter Magnus and a Vess the oracle. Now break a shield Pyro Fighter Magnus and return to my hand."

"Your foolish, I mean, you are gonna lose, now Immortal and Smash Horn, break two sheilds, ike, will u block one?"

"Nope, I'll pass. Well looky here, sheild trigger, two of them, Dimension Gate and Fairy Life, I use them both."

David: 2 shields,6 mana, (water, fire, Nature), 1 creature, 27 deck, 2 hand

Ben: 1 sheild, 4 mana(fire,light,nature), 2 creatures, 26 deck, 2 hand

"Time to finish this. I draw, and some both Rikabu The Dismantler and Pyro Fighter Magnus, and now, both, break his last sheild and Tadome Da! Ha, guess I win."

"Argh! Huh, guess you did, and guess I'm level 2. Well go ahead, laugh. Show how I was easily defeated by a level 2." Said Ben

"Come on, no hard feelings. That was a great duel. It might have been easier then I would have expected, but you still tried your best. But you could have summoned you Vess the Oracle I sent back to your hand with." I explained

"Yeah, then I could have won."

"No, then I would have summoned my Revolver Fish."

"Hmm, nice going, just rub it in a brag about it like the other level 2 players I lost to. I mean they atleast won 18 duels."

"Well, I'm not like the others, I'm gonna go to the top."

"Well, you might as well just give up, you stand no chance at all." Said Ben

"Hey, why don't you transfer to my room. We got 2 tripple bedders. You know, like every one else's place. All you need to do is submit a form."

"Sure, it sure beats being alone in a room."

"Ok, looks like we met a new friend and room mate." Said Jack.

"Yup. We sure did." I replied

"Well, if it's gonna be the 3 of us, I hope we wont get challenged to a room vs. room match." Said Ben

"Huh?" I asked.

"A room vs. room match is when 2 rooms with the same amount of duelist duel each other. This can only happen if both rooms both have 3 duelists or more." Explained Ben and Jack in unison.

"Oh and also, when you 2 were busy dueling, I got some dueling of my own, and I'm level 2. We all are level 2 now."

"That's great." Me and Ben said in Unison.


End file.
